


Wet dreams and touch screens

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's birthday's coming up, Dean knows how much he loves tech, nerd!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet dreams and touch screens

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from strgazr04 Hope you like it "After seeing him geek out over Charlie's iPad, Dean sets out to buy one for Sam. With all his engineering know-how - being that he's the one who made an EMF meter, an electromagnet and such over the years - Dean outsmarts the Genius staffers at the Apple store maybe without even trying to. He doesn't tell Sam though his brother finds out somehow." It's just a little silliness :)

Dean watches, utterly dumbfounded, as Sam takes the iPad from Charlie. Holding out his hands and wiggling his fingers with a dopey grin plastered across his face, like he's asking to hug someone's child!

Dean's never seen the appeal, personally. Yea, okay, he can bodge something together with the best of them. EMF meters made out of old walkmans (actually, he was particularly proud of that one). The Electro-Magnet, that was a pretty nifty piece of kit.

He can strip Baby's engine down with his eyes shut and one hand tied behind his back, but he's never been into the whole 'New and Improved' and from what Dean can make out, ever decreasing sizes, of mass produced technology. Doesn't mean he can't use it, just doesn't particularly like it.

Not so with Sam. For the last couple of decades, ever since he was old enough to ask for a cell phone, Sam's been ogling the shiny pieces of tech like they're the last bits of civilisation in a war torn and desolate world.

Dean may only be teasing most the time, when he calls his baby brother a geek or nerd, 'cos if it wasn't for Sam's attention to detail and picky pain in the ass way of researching every little thing, they'd have screwed the pooch a few times over the years.

But, when it comes to all things shiny and wired, Sam is the biggest dweeb out, and he's not even afraid to show it.

Dean remembers ribbing him over the years, "No wonder you never get laid"

"Out and proud Dean. Geek's unite. You're just a caveman. Anyway, there are female nerds too, you know."

Especially when he'd forced Dean to stand in line at the Apple store for the latest iPhone, not once, but twice, "Come on man, we got better things to be doing, there's a hunt somewhere with our name on it"

"I've been waiting nine months for this phone Dean, you go, I'll catch you up later"

Dean remembers Sam's first ever phone, 1998, 15 year old Sammy, all bangs and gangly bits, opening a box with the 'Nokia' logo plastered all over it. "Have you seen this! It's got blue tooth capabilities and it lights up! See, whenever someone rings, it lights up. Ring me Dean, ring me, go on, please!"

Pathetic. Cute, but pathetic.

Dean's brought back into the present when Sam squeals, yes, squeals, "How did you get a hold of this, it's not even meant to be out yet!"

"You know what they say Sam, it's not what you know....why'd you think I took the job, we get first dibs on promo items"

Well, Sam'd been telling the truth about female geek's at least.

Shaking his head, Dean watches Sam fiddle with the bright white tablet. Running his fingers across the screen with reverence and awe, "This is awesome Charlie, it's got everything. They said they were gonna add peer to peer sharing, inbuilt GPS tracking for everyone connected to your message list and 128GB's of ram and oh my god, the camera on this thing is epic, look Dean.."

A click and a flash and Sam holds up a picture of Dean screwing his eyes shut, the beginnings of a 'fuck off' on his lips.

Charlie laughs, grabs it back out of Sam's clammy hands and holds it close to her chest, "Sorry Sammy, you can't have it. I shouldn't even be showing it to you. Don't really wanna get my butt fired"

Shoulders slumped in defeat, Sam mumbles under his breath and mooches off to the restroom, Dean and Charlie laughing as he goes.

Dean makes the most of Sam's absence and sidles up to Charlie, "You know Gigantor's birthday's coming up, right?"

Nodding, Charlie stows the iPad in it's case and slides it back in her bag, "Yeah, I was wondering what to get him. Was thinking about a collectors edition box set of Andromeda, but..."

Dean makes a gagging motion and shakes his head violently, "God no, please, I can't sit through another Kevin Sorbo marathon, my eyes will bleed. For a straight man, my baby bro's got some truly gay tastes in television."

Chuckling, Charlie checks to see if Sam's on his way back yet, "Well, I could always see about re-appropriating another one of those"

Dean grins and nods, "Was hoping you'd say that, but I need you to help me with a few modifications"

Charlie's confused look is almost as adorable as her 'I'm the queen bitch' look, "What kind of modifications?"

"Shit, he's on his way back, I'll e-mail you, 'kay?"

********************************************************************

It's May 2nd, morning of Sam's birthday, and Dean's been awake for a couple of hours already, waiting impatiently in the kitchen.

He's mid way through his fourth cup of coffee when he hears it, "OH MY GOD!"

"Finally!"

Dean hears something crashing through the bunker, he thinks Sasquatch isn't so far from the truth when Sam's in the mood to get somewhere quick.

"Dean...DEAN!"

Dean affects a nonchalant pose, leaning against the counter, coffee cup to his lips, eyebrow cocked.

Sam comes rushing in, skidding to a halt on the marble floor, wearing boxers and socks and a silly grin, "Did you do this?!?"

"Do what, Sammy?"

Sam thrusts a hefty looking box under Dean's nose, almost knocking the coffee out of his hands, "This!!!"

"Careful Jolly Green, and I don't know what you're talking about. What is it?"

Dean's been doing this for years. Morning of his baby brother's birthday, he hides a present under his pillows. Doesn't matter they're men now, and they've faced impending doom and death, he still gets a kick out of giving Sam one piece of normal in amongst all the screwed up.

It'd started that first Christmas his brother had figured out their dad wasn't exactly crash hot at the little things, the one Sam'd given Dean the amulet and Dean'd managed to steal a bunch of girls toys without realising.

Ever since then, he'd hunted around for a month before Sam's birthday, finding the perfect gift, and hiding it for him to find when he awoke.

Dean always feigns innocence and Sam always loves his brother that little bit more for it. For finding a way to make the day special, whether they've got unspeakable things to kill or not.

"Come on man, get outta my face, it's too early for your hairy backed Mary routine"

Sam ignores the barb and curls himself down onto the kitchen floor, legs crossed, fingers stumbling over the plastic wrap preventing him from getting to his shiny new birthday present.

Using the edge of a nail, Sam slices away the plastic wrap, throws it to one side and carefully, ever so carefully, opens the lid of the box.

There, nestled amongst Styrofoam packing, is a sleek black iPad 5. Complete with headphones, dock, and user manuals.

Ignoring the chairs tucked around the kitchen table, Dean folds himself into the lotus position in front of Sam, "Come on then, give the technophobe a demonstration!"

The little grunts and groans of delight Sam's making give Dean the same satisfaction he feels when they've ganked something hideous, and they're popping a brew together.

"Man, this is freaking awesome. How'd you...I mean did Charlie...Oh my god!"

Not expecting it to be fully charged, Sam thumbs the 'on' button and is amazed when it flashes into life, "These aren't even on general sale yet Dean. Who'd you have to kill?"

Dean grins, caught up in his brother's joy, and gestures for Sam to get on with it, "That's for me to know..."

As the screen lights up, the opening image is a devils trap, graphically rendered. Sam cocks an eyebrow at Dean, "Is this..."

"Didn't want some spiteful demon ruining your new toy did we. Come on Sammy, my ass is getting cold"

Sam spends twenty minutes, not moving off the floor, flicking through all the different app's that have already been installed.

The home screen background is a picture of Sam, Charlie and Dean at one of the many conventions she's managed to drag them to over the last few months, kicking and screaming, until they'd actually gotten there and enjoyed themselves more than they'd been willing to admit.

All his contacts have been transferred, his messaging system's up and running-complete with GPS tracking. Garth, Charlie, a few other hunters they work with occasionally, Kevin and his mum.

Sam shakes his head, looks at Dean in complete shock, "How long did this take?"

"I don't know what you mean Sammy, this is all Charlie's doing."

"Yeah, right"

Dean unfolds himself from the floor, drags Sam up by the back of his boxers, giving him a wedgie at the same time, and pushes him towards the stairs, "Come on dude, at least go and get dressed. Can't spend the whole day curled up under the kitchen table"

Paying his brother no attention, Sam trots off towards his room, still engrossed in his pretty new piece of tech.

******************************************************************

Dean finds Sam lying on his stomach on his bed, legs swinging back and forth, nose almost touching the screen on the iPad, "You really are a total geek"

"Dean, seriously man, this is amazing. There's no way Charlie did all this. There's an inbuilt EMF meter, it's got a light equalizer system built into the casing so if I'm surfing the Internet and we get a hit, it'll light up on top"

"Nice"

"You're not still trying to tell me that you had nothing to do with this? It's linked into the bunker's security systems. We get unwanted visitors, it flashes red and sounds an alarm. And don't even get me started on the fact that I can call you, from anywhere, and you don't even have to pick up the bloody phone, it'll link straight into your voicemail, even with no cell service"

Dean chuckles, turns away from his brother and heads down to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, Sam's voice calling out behind him, "I 'spose you had nothing to do with the complete listed works of every book in the archives and my own personal database of monsters that I didn't even know you knew about, aswell then...."

*******************************************************************

Once Sam's finished geeking out, has gone through every app and add on and optional extra on his new toy, he goes hunting for Dean.

He's not in the kitchen, the archives or the control room. The study's empty and he's not curled up on the couch in the living room either.

Sam hears the heating kick in and figures his brother's upstairs taking a shower or bath, so he settles himself on the couch to wait.

He spots Dean's laptop open on the table, "Hmmm"

The screen's black but one flick of the on button and Sam can see Dean's mail client's open and running.

There are dozens of e-mails, which in and of itself is amazing. Dean doesn't do technology, not if he can help it. His room's still got a VHS player in it for god's sake. It'd taken Sam weeks to get Dean to agree to his own laptop. Simply because Sam was sick of having to de-virus his own laptop after Dean'd been surfing porn.

Sam runs his finger over the mouse pad, clicks down to the first one;

'Hey Charlie bear,

Right, operation Sammy's Birthday....

Any chance of snagging one of those iPad thingys? You know what Gigantor's like, wet dreams about chrome casing and touch screens, lol. If you can get a hold of one, I've got a couple of ideas about extras. Dunno if you'd be able to pull it off though, I mean some of them are hardly what that d-bag Steve Jobs envisioned for his creation.

Plus, we could do without anyone else up there knowing what we do for a day job.

Gimme a shout back.

D x'

Sam snorts at Dean's none too polite description of the guy that made technology accessible to everyone, old or young, and scans through the rest of the messages.

'Hey Dean-o,

Yeah, I've been thinking about that, look, I've got a contact it concepts, he's a genius with hardware and software (I know you pretend to have no idea what that is, but we both know differently, don't we, I will never understand your need to play the dumb rocker) but I helped him out with a little 'ghost' problem a couple months back. He owes me.

Give me a list of things you want Sam's iPad to have, and I'll get him to write the code. You can adapt that yourself once you take delivery, that way no one else can actually access what you lot do for a living.

Charlie Bear x'

'Hey sweets,

Oi, I'll give you dumb rocker! And anyway, Sammy's better at this stuff than me, plus it gives him something to feel smug over, I mean I got the looks and the brawn, may aswell give him the brains, lol.

Right, here it is, I've got a copy of Sam's notes, the start of his database idea, off his laptop, but I don't really want to send you that just incase someone gets at your e-mails. Any way of you getting this guy to write out a general data base layout and I can put the info in myself?

Also, I need it to be able to connect to everything in the bunker. Security-camera system etc. Oh, I was wondering, if he's any good with hardware, any chance of an EMF meter? I don't exactly know how that'd be possible, but if he could give it sensors that won't screw it's own electronic signals up, that'd be great.

We need GPS connectivity between us and all the other hunters left, Kev, Mrs Tran, you, Garth etc, I'll send a separate email with there personal IP's in so you can tell me how to link them all up. And you know how often we end up out of coverage, is there any way of being able to link me and Sammy no matter where we are, even if we can't actually make a call?

I'll leave it in your bad ass hands.

D x'

Sam scrolls through a dozen more messages, all with html codes and IP listings in, all the while wanting to kick Dean for holding out on him all these years. All those times Dean had feigned idiocy just so he hadn't had to put in the graft, cheeky bastard.

His eyes land on his new iPad and he instantly forgives Dean any secrecy about his ability with technology. His brother's obviously put a lot of work into his birthday present, he'll let it slide, for now.

He comes to the last message and clicks it open.

'Hey Charlie,

One last thing before I forget, Sam needs something on the iPad that prevents anything else getting into it, I don't mean just a pass code, that can be hacked. I mean something supernatural based. So if for some reason he manages to leave it anywhere near a demon, it can't access the info on it. I was thinking a devil's trap imbedded in the welcome screen, meaning even if they can get passed the lock, they can't physically open it up. I've attached a jpeg of a trap, see what you can do.

I'm ready to start coding the iPad myself, I received Darren's e-mail with all the html and binary in.

Can't wait to see Sammy's face, he's gonna shit a brick.

Thanks for all your help toots.

D x'

Sam can hear Dean rummaging around in the kitchen and closes down his brother's mail client, letting the screen go dark.

"Hey birthday boy, we caught a case, Garth's not sure what it is, prattled something about a land shark. Like we need another one of those. Anyway, get your thinking cap on, he's sending us over a bunch of stats to look up"

Sam stands, wraps his arms round Dean, bone crunching tight, "Hey Dean, cheers for my present"

Dean pats Sam on the back and grins, "You're welcome Sammy"

Stepping away from his brother, Sam smirks, looks pointedly at Dean's laptop laying open on the table and tucks his hands in his pockets, "Think it's your turn to do the 'research' don't you!"

Dean splutters as Sam wafts past him, "Shit, I knew I should've pass coded that bloody thing!"  


**Author's Note:**

> I consent to podficcing on this piece :)


End file.
